The Final Battle is Always the Hardest
by Desparidy Crescent Moon
Summary: There's a new girl at Kadic academy and will she break up the gang? Will XANA finally be taken down? and what will happen between Ulrich and Yumi when Ulrich starts to fall for another girl?
1. Chapter 1

My Version of Code Lyoko

**Yeah it's kinda weird and remember that this takes place like during season 1 but Alieta's somehow is on earth (doesn't ask me how). The new girl is based off me. (lol) so I'll just use my real name. uhhhh yea. Please review!!!!**

Normal P.O.V.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeromy and Alieta are at their usual hang out under the big oak tree. A new girl walks up to them.

**New Girl**: "Hello."

**Group: "**Hello."

**Odd: **"I've never seen you here before."

**New Girl: **Yeah, I'm new here. My name's Petty and you guys don't have to introduce yourselves. I already know who you are. _Sighs._ You guys are the Lyoko warriors.

**Yumi: **XANA.

_As she says this, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd surround Petty preparing for a fight._

**Petty: **Please don't be alarmed. I'm not possessed by XANA. I come from a different dimension where your lives are a TV show. I'll do whatever it takes to show I'm not lying.

The group huddles together and starts whispering. Petty just looks around waiting for them to finish.

**Ulrich: **"Alright then. Name all of us and say something personal about each of us."

**Petty: **"Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia, Jeromy Belqua, and Alieta Stones."

_Pointing to each of them as she names off their names. The group is dumbfounded. Their mouths just dropped open._

**Petty: **_continues _"XANA's trying to get Alieta's memory. Jeromy has a GPA of 98 point something. Odd has a dog called Kiwi and I know what almost happened in the desert section Ulrich and Yumi. Maybe this will ring a bell. At my home the episode is called Routine."

_Just when Petty thought their mouths couldn't drop any lower, she was proven wrong. Everyone was starting at her eyes bulging out like dying fish. While Yumi and Ulrich were looking away from each other blushing furiously._

**Petty: **I know it's sorta creepy having a complete stranger know about your lives. While you guys make a decision, I need to talk to Ulrich privately."

Petty grabs Ulrich by the hand and pulls him away from the group. Yumi looked suspicious and there was a hint of jealousy in her eye.

**Petty: "**Do it."

**Ulrich: **"What are you talking about?"

**Petty: **"You know exactly what I'm talking about. There's a reason why I made you and Yumi's personal fact more personal than the others. You know what you have to do and I swear she won't turn you down."

With those words still in the air, Petty turns away. As soon as she leaves the gang comes to Ulrich.

**Jeromy: "**Where's she going? We don't even know where her dorm is."

**Yumi: **"What did she want to tell you Ulrich?"

**Ulrich: **" Uh… nothing." _He blushed slightly and looked at the ground. Anything to not look Yumi in the eye._

**Well there you have it. I will write more once I get like 5 reviews. Thanks for reading!!!! And don't forget to review!!!!!**


	2. Who Is She?

**OMG you guys rock!!! Cuz there was soo many reviews for this I'm going to continue. (YAY) **

**TimeWitch14: **Thank you sooo much for reviewing. I loved your review. LOL

**Yumixulrich101: **Thank you for first comment.

**Well here you go, Chapter 2.**

Who Is She?

As Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Alieta walk into their Chemistry class, they see Petty sitting in the front row, staring out the window waiting for class to start. Everyone sits down. Ulrich has a dreamy look on his face, staring at Petty's direction.

**Jeromy: **"There's something mysterious about her."

**Ulrich: **"Yeah, you got that right." _He sighs._

Odd leans back on his chair and puts his arms behind his hair.

**Odd: **"I think I'm going to make my move soon."

**Ulrich: **"You're going to what?" _Ulrich snaps out of his trance-like-state and almost falls over chair in shock._

**Odd: **"Well, I've dated every girl in this grade and I'm not going to stop just because she knows about Lyoko."

**Ulrich: **_unenthusiastically _**"**Oh. Um, that's great Odd. Just great."

_Class starts and Mrs. Hurtz starts teaching about a complicated formula to make this super acidic chemical. She rambles on and on and right when Ulrich thinks he's going to fall asleep, Ms. Hurtz got interrupted._

**Mrs. Hurtz: **"Yes, Petty. What is it?"

**Petty: **"I don't mean to be rude Mrs Hurtz but the second equation is wrong. It's correct in a chemical point of view but if you look at it at a theoretical point of view you'll see it wouldn't work.

About 5 minutes later, Petty is finishing an equation on the blackboard. It took up the entire blackboard and everyone in the class had their heads tilted to the side not understanding what the heck Petty was writing.

**Petty: **"And my doing this which is on the board, I discovered the element which I named Blorange."

**Mrs. Hurtz: **"And why did you call it that?" _Mrs. Hurtz was holding her head in her hand obviously distressed by trying to decipher the equation on the board._

**Petty: **"Hmmm. I never really thought of that. I guess I named it Blorage so something would finally rhyme with orange."

_The class laughs and the bell rings signaling it's time for lunch. Everyone starts to walk out the door._

**Mrs. Hurtz: **"Don't forget to do you homework about…….. Oh just forget it."

_She falls down on her chair, mentally exhausted. As the group was leaving._

**Jeromy: **"Wow, Petty really knows her stuff"

**Ulrich: **"Yeah. I'm going to ask her if she could tutor me. That way I can learn something and not fail the exam and we can learn more about this mysterious person."

**Jeromy: **"You know what Ulrich?" _Pauses thinking it over. _"That's not too bad of a plan. We'll talk it over more during lunch."

**Well whatcha guys think? Thank you to those who reviewed and ppls that didn't review. Shame shame. Tisk tisk. C ya next time!!!**


	3. The Arguement

**Peoples… I'm getting disappointed. This time I want at least 15 reviews before I go to chapter kk? Uhhhh o yea dedications.**

**TimeWitch15- I loveeeee you !!! lol**

**Rockon7- best friends for life!! No matter how short the life is ;)**

**The Argument  
**

At Lunch 

**Yumi: **"Hey everyone what's up?" _She approaches her usual lunch table._

**Jeremy: **"Ulrich just had a great idea. He's going to ask Petty to tutor him, but we'll mike him and be able to hear everything. Hopefully we'll learn something new about this mysterious person."

**Yumi: **"What?" _shocked _"Ulrich we need to speak privately, now." _She put a little emphasis on the now and dragged Ulrich by the hand. When they got outside they began talking._

**Yumi: **"Why do you have to go? Why can't it be Odd?"

**Ulrich: **"Because I'm the one who needs a lot of help in chemistry and besides it was your idea that we should be just friends. Why are you so jealous?"

**Yumi: **"ME? Jealous of Petty? NO way."

As the argument goes on their faces get closer and closer. When Yumi says something her head gets closer and when Ulrich says something, his face gets closer.

**Petty: **"Yumi, Ulrich!! Come on chillax."

It appeared as if Petty came from nowhere. One second they were alone and the next she was 10 feet away from them.

**Yumi: **_sneering _"We weren't arguing about you."

**Petty: **"Come on. I can tell that you're lying. 1. I could hear you and 2 I sorta have a gift if you know what I mean. Ulrich, you didn't do what I told you to do didn't you?"

_Yumi is confused but the look on Ulrich's face was priceless. He didn't have a clue what Petty was saying._

**Yumi: **"Could you repeat that in English?"

**Petty: **"I think it'd be better if Ulrich tells you. And I also don't want to be late for class.

She starts to walk away and right after she said that, the bell started ringing signaling that class was about to start.

**Yumi: **'Weird' _she thought _'It's almost like she knew that it was going to ring.'


	4. Trust Me

**Hey ppls this is Chapter 4 and I want more reviews!!! Before I continue I want 20 reviews and reviews from rockon7 will only count once :P. How can I kno if u guys like it or not if u don't review? Anywayzz here's chapter 4 and it's kinda long lol.**

Trust Me 

**Ulrich: **"Hey Petty, can I talk to you for a minute?

Petty: "Yeah sure." _We sit down next to the vending machines._

**Ulrich: **"Listen. You're real good in chemistry so do you think you can tutor me sometime?"

**Petty: **"Yeah, no problem. But Yumi needs to give the ok. No yes, no lesson.

Later That Night 

_Ulrich and Yumi are talking on their cellphones._

**Ulrich: **"Why won't you just say yes?"

**Yumi: **"I just don't trust her and I don't want to put you in danger." 

**Ulrich: **"But I'll be bugged so you guys will know if I need any help."

**Yumi: **"Fine, I say yes…"

**Ulrich: **"Yes!"

**Yumi: **"If…." _Ulrich groans. _"If you tell me what she told you to tell me."

**Ulrich: **"Fine." _He pauses _"She told me to… she said… to ask you out. There I said it. Yumi will you please say yes already? I think Jim's coming."

**Yumi: **_astounded _"Yeah go for it." 

**Ulrich: **"Thanks Yumi, the group owes you one. _He hangs up._

**Yumi: **_silently to herself _"And I owe Petty one."

The Next Day 

_Petty walks up to the group._

**Ulrich: **"Petty, I've been waiting for you. It's about our study thing."

**Petty: **"Not now. XANA is going to activate a tower in the polar region at 5:30 North NE."

**Jeromy: **"How do you know that?"

**Petty: **"Hello! I'm from the future remember? Just trust me. If you like returning to the past, it's critical to deactivate that tower ASAP. _She explains about how returning to the past will make XANA stronger._

**Alieta: **"Okay. I think we should check this out."

**Ulrich: **"Petty are you busy after 5:30?" 

**Petty: **"No, but did Yumi approve?" _Yumi comes._

**Yumi: **"Yeah I approve.

_5:30_

_Alieta and the other are at Lyoko. Just like Petty said, a tower activated. Alieta deactivated it as soon as it glowed red. About 5 minutes later Ulrich barges into Petty's room. He is miked._

**Ulrich: **"You were right about the tower. Okay, let's get some studying done. We have an exam tomorrow and I intend not to repeat 8th grade."

In just 10 minutes of studying, Ulrich understands completely everything. He never knew that chemistry could be so easy.

**Ulrich: **"Wow. You're good. You are 10xs better than Mrs. Hurtz.

**Petty: **"Thanks. Well, we still have 20 minutes until you meet with the others. Maybe you should go now."

**Ulrich: **"No." _He said urgently. Remember his mission is to find out more about her. _"Why don't we get to know each other a little better?"

**Petty: **"Ok. I don't see any harm in that."

**Ulrich: **"So… can you fight?" 

**Petty: **"Yeah I'm pretty good. I do a martial art called Tae Kwon Do and I have 2 black belts." (which is true lol)

**Ulrich: **"Cool. Maybe you can show me a few moves sometime?"

**Petty: **"Only with Yumi's permission."

**Ulrich: **"Okay sure." _They spend the rest of the time talking about XANA attacks. Petty wrote down all the XANA attacks in that week and gave that to Ulrich._

**Petty: **"There's also my cellphone number just in chase you guys need to get in touch with me."

**Ulrich: **"Kay, thanks. Well good night."

**Petty: **"Good night."

**Ulrich: **"I'll tell the others that you said good night too." 

**Petty: **"You don't have to. I know they're listening in on us. Good night guys!!!"

_With that Petty closes the door leaving Ulrich alone in the hallway. Everyone else, who was in Jeromy's room listening in, had their mouths open in shock. Once again looking like dying fish._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ppls I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but it's cuz I'm losing interest in this story. I'll finish it but there won't b much enthusiasm.**

Chapter 5 The Next Day 

**Ulrich: **_whispering to Jeromy "_Even ask Yumi, Petty herself said she had some sort of power or something."

**Mrs. Hurtz: "**Alright class put everything away. It's time for your exam."

_Many people grown but Petty turns around and winks at Ulrich._

Later 

**Mrs. Hurtz: "**I've finished correcting your quizzes and the top 5 highest to lowest is as follows. Petty, Jeromy, Alieta, Ulrich and finally Herb." _Everyone lets out a stifled gasp. Petty winks at Ulrich again and this time he lets a little blush slip._

After Class 

**Odd: **"Ulrich, tell me how you did it."

**Ulrich: **"Do what Odd?"

**Odd: **"CHEAT!"

**Ulrich: **"I didn't cheat. I just remembered everything me and Petty talked about. Oh, here comes Yumi.

**Yumi: **"Have you read the school newspaper? They have a new column called "Soul Mates". It's ridiculous. They state the hottest 3 guys and the most beautiful 3 girls and whoever shares the same number are _destined _to go out with eachother."

**Odd: **"Well read it then! I want to see who is my "soul mate". She'll probably be #1 like numero uno right here." _He points to himself._

**Ulrich: **"In your dreams Odd. Go ahead Yumi, read it."

**Yumi: **"3rd is Sissi and William. 2nd is Odd and Emily. And 1st is………" _She pauses._

**Ulrich: **"Well?"

**Yumi: "**1st is…. 1st is Ulrich and Petty."

_Ulrich's ears turn slightly red while the gang apparently lovesssss dead fish because they ocne again looked like dead fish._

**Ulrich: **"Like you said Yumi, ridiculous huh? Anyways there's Petty. Yumi, you did give me the green light for my sparring with Petty right?" _Yumi nods with her jaw clentched tightly. But Ulrich didn't notice. _"Well then see you guys." _As Ulrich walks away._

**Jeromy: **"Ulrich seems to have quiet an attachment to our mysterious stranger. _Yumi nods again without saying anything glaring holes in Ulrich's back as he and Petty walks away laughing about something she said._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people it's me again. I know I know let all ur angry out on me. It's true I haven't updated in like FOREVER but like I said before I really don't like finishing this story. I'm working on a different story tho so look out for that one. **

At the Gym 

_Ulrich falls hard on the ground._

**Petty: **"2 out of 3. I win."

**Ulrich: **"Good match." _She holds out her hand in which he takes, pulling him up from the ground. Sissi barges into the gym carrying a wrinkled newspaper._

**Sissi: **"Petty, I forbid you to go out with my Ulrich dear."

**Petty: **"Ok you know what? Number 1 You're not the boss of me and number 2 I'm not the one you should worry about and for people like you who was a mistake and doesn't have a brain I'll say this slow. Ulllllrrrriiiccchhhh wwwwiiilllll nnnneeevvveerrrr lllooovvveee yyyyooouuuu. Hhheeee llooovvveesss Yyyyuuummmmiiii."

_Sissi turns on her heal and storms out of the gym. Petty was too busy enjoying Sissi's reaction so she didn't see Ulrich coming close to her. When Petty finally turns around to see what he's doing, he unexpectedly kissed her full on the lips. In the shadows Yumi spies on them and leaves also but because of a broken heart. Petty begins to kiss Ulrich back when she's suddenly snapped back to reality. _

**Petty: **"Wait, Ulrich, this is wrong." _She looks at the ground trying her best not to make eye contact. _"You are EXTREAMLY cute (A/N Who am I kidding he's HOTT!!!!) but we live in 2 different dimensions and besides… _She sighes_ I can't come between you and Yumi. You might think of it like this but you guys are soul mates. I'm sorry.

_She walks out of the gym leaving a very confused Ulrich alone._

That Night 

_Ulrich and Yumi are talking to eachother on their cellphones. Ulrich's encounter with Petty earlier that day shook him up, making him doing something he never thought he'd actually have the guts to do._

**Yumi: **"**Mooshi mooshi**."

**Ulrich: **"Hey Yumi. It's me Ulrich. I have something to ask you."

**Yumi: **"Well get on with it, I'm listening."

**Ulrich: **"Well, actually I have two things to tell you. Ok the first one. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

**Yumi: **"No." _She replied thinking of Ulrich and Petty's "alone" time in the gym._

**Ulrich: **"Ok…." _He wasn't expecting that answer because he was thinking of her when he asked it. _"Now for my final question.. Will you… I mean… Do you think sometime…"

_With Ulrich's constant stuttering, Yumi became impatient and just snapped._

**Yumi: **"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED HER!"

**Ulrich: **"What are you talking about?" _He pauses in realization. _"I can't believe you spied on me!! You know what, just forget about my last question. GOOD NIGHT!!!!"

He hung up and Yumi still feeling angry after the conversation squeezed her little stuffed animal while a tear threatened to fall from her sad eyes.

The Next Day 

Petty is silently reading a book by the vending machines. When all of a sudden the gang suddenly gangs (A/N haha a pun) up on her.

**Aelita: **"How would you like to become a Lyoko warrior?" 

**Petty: **"Me… really? Wow that'd be such an honor."

**Jeromy: **"I guess that's settled then. Meet us at the factory. We have a mission to gain data from Sector 5 tonight.

**Petty: **"Ok, sounds good. Well I'll see you guys later, my boyfriend's calling me."

**Yumi and Ulrich: **"BOYFRIEND?!!?!?!"

**Petty: **"Yeah his name's William. Like I tried to say earlier, see you guys later."

_She runs off when Ulrich shoved his hands in his pocket. He felt a piece of paper and curious he took it out. So only he and Yumi could read it he unfolded it. It only said _

Now you have no excuse.

Mission Time 

You see our heroes running across the bridge over to the factory.

**Jeromy: **"Ok I'll send Ulrich, Odd and Yumi first. Then I'll send Aelita and Petty. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION. Now it's your turn girls. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Petty. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Petty. VIRTUALIZATION."

_Petty lands on Lyoko. She is wearing a Japanese/Chinese red dress. It has a black bow tied around her waist. Her hair is much longer than it is on earth and it's they're in little buns on the top of her head while the rest of her hair fell on her back. She lifted up a baggy sleeve to show a triggering devise. Her power here was to shoot out daggers like a silent ninja. (XD) They all head toward the edge of the sector where Jeromy typed in the code "scipio". Once Aelita got to the main frame in Sector 5, mantas started attacking. Apparently XANA was in a bad mood because there were 3xs more than there usually was. Petty was a beast. She attacked all of them almost simultaneously. It looked like a domino in the pattern of the exploding mantas. It had been almost an hour and only Yumi was devertualized while Ulrich and Odd were tiring out, Petty was still going strong._

**Aelita: **"Jeromy I think we should stop here for tonight. We already got a lot of data."

**Jeromy: **"I hear you Aelita. I"ll bring you guys in."

_When Petty opened her eyes again she was in the scanner surrounded by everyone excluding Yumi. They all congratulated on how well she had done on her first trip to Lyoko. They all started to walk back home and without anyone knowing Petty secretly sent a text message to Aelita. When Aelita later checked the message it said_

Meet me first thing tomorrow. Please it's urgent.

The Next Day 

**Aelita: **"So Petty, you needed to talk to me? I brought Jeromy along, I hope you won't mind.

**Petty: **"No it's ok. Actually it might make my mission a little easier if he's here."

**Jeromy: **"You want help returning to your own world?"

**Petty: **"No, no. I'll return when the time is right. Jeromy can you transfer Aelita's virus to me?"

**Jeromy: **"Yeah, that'll be easy. Simple as pie."

**Petty: **"Simple as pie or simple as 3.14?" _He looked confused on what to say next. _"I'm just kidding you geez no need to take everything so seriously huh Jer?" _Petty lightly punches his arm in which he grabs on to trying to stop the "pain". Aelita and Petty just laugh at that. _"Anyways do you think you could do it tonight?"

**Jeromy: **"No sweat but do you mind if I ask why?"

**Petty: **"Sorry Jeromy but you just have to trust me on this."

_9:00 That Night_

_The scanners whoosh open. Petty and Aelita fall ungracefully on the floor on our butts. We feel weaker than we usually do when we come out of the scanner but that's because of the whole transferring the virus thing._

**Petty: **_groggily _"Well, did it work Jeromy? Do I have Aelita's virus now?"

**Jeromy: **"Yup." _Aelita yawns._

**Petty: **"Aelita you should go to sleep. Hey Jeromy why don't you walk her there? I think you should sleep too little mister. I'm going to stay here and see if I can contact the people back in my world ok?"

_Both the teens quickly yawned and nodded. They waved their good-byes and left the factory. Petty counted ten minutes before she took the elevator up to the control room. There she typed in many complex codes. She then rode the elevator again to the super computer's mainframe. She pushed a button revealing the on and off switch. She took a deep breath and flicked it off making her fall unconscious._

The Next Day 

**Odd: **"Has anyone seen Petty today? I wanted to ask her if she could tutor me. I mean, if she could get Ulrich a 95 on an exam then she can get me 100 on a pop quiz."

**Yumi: **"I don't know. I tried calling her but she won't pick up her cellphone."

**Jeromy: **"The last time I saw her was at the factory last night.

_Aelita's eyes widen with horror when she realizes where Petty is._

**Aelita: **"We have to go to the factory right now!" _She runs off. Everyone, concerned quickly follows after her._

_They enter the super computer's mainframe room. They see Petty lying on the floor unconscious and not breathing. Ulrich struggles to lift the handle turning on the super computer but it wouldn't budge. Odd tries to comfort the weeping Aelita._

**Aelita: **"I should've known. I would have done the same thing."

_Jeromy enters the room. He was down a floor looking at the computer seeing if Petty left any clues. He wasn't disappointed._

**Jeromy: **"Petty left a note in the super computer. It said that she typed in multiple of codes that won't let us turn on the super computer unless ALL of us wants it and I just can't crack them all. She's brilliant. I'm going to ask this nice and clearly. Who here doesn't like Petty?" _Everyone turns to look at Yumi but she looks back with a cold look in her eye. She wouldn't back down._

_Days at school seemed to drag by. They gang made an excuse for Petty saying that she was suddenly called to go back to Korea for a while (A/N Yea I'm Korean got a problem with that? Lol) Ulrich is sulking and nothing would cheer him up. He even failed his next chemistry exam. Yumi felt horrible. It was her jealousy that led to this. In Petty's letter it said that Ulrich and Yumi were soul mates and that she couldn't change destiny. Yumi knew it sounded corny but she couldn't think of a better way to describe her feelings for Ulrich so accurately. Guilt finally consuming her she walks up to Ulrich._

**Ulrich: **"Leave me alone."

**Yumi: **"I want to turn on the super computer and I'm sorry that I've been so jealous lately." _Ulrich turns around to look her in the eye._

**Ulrich: **"You mean it?" _She nods. _"Then let's go to the factory now."

**Yumi: **"Ok, I'll call the others."

**Ulrich: **"No, we don't have enough time. Let's just go there now and tell them about it later. I'm sure they'll understand."

Ulrich easily flips the switch turning on the super computer. Petty suddenly sits up and greedily breathes in a huge gulp of air.

**Ulrich: **"Yumi, I'm sorry. I was just down in the dumps after you said that we should be 'just friends'. I thought that maybe that you didn't… never mind. But there is something I wanted to do for a long time now."

**Yumi: **"What's th-" _Before she has time to finish her sentence Ulrich is kissing her. She happily obliges and kisses him back. Petty sighs at the happy scene unfolding in front of her. Suddenly she takes a quick intake of breath and her eyes roll into the back of her head. She collapses once again._

**Yumi and Ulrich: **"Petty!" _She staggers up using her arms to push herself off the ground._

**Petty: **"I'm fine." _She said while rubbing her sore head. Curse these metal floors. _"Did I ever tell you that my 'powers' are triggered with emotions?" _Yumi and Ulrich just shake their heads in a no. _"Well it does and I just saw the future. So far into the future that I hadn't even seen it with my own eyes in my world."

**Yumi: **"Well what did you see?"

**Petty: **"The code for deactivating XANA." _Everyone rushes over to the super computer. Petty types in the code TRUE LOVE CONQUORES ALL. All the towers turn purple. Petty is gently lifted. Where there is usually a hologram of Lyoko, there now is a bright light similar when Jereomy launches a return to the past._

**Petty: **"My task if finally completed. I must return to my own dimension. I will never forget you all."

_She floats to the center of the blinding light and after hearing a loud crash she was gone. After the light fades away, Yumi and Ulrich look at eachother and hugs, tears in their eyes. It's finally over._

_**Yeah yeah I kno. It sucked but whatever. At least it's finally done. Leave reviews if you want. **_

_**Mooshi mooshi- **_hello when picking up the phone in japaneese.

_**Gosh I wrote this all night and now it's pretty late. If my parents knew I was still up they'd kill me. Especially cuz today's a school night. Well I think I deserve a rest don't u? …. What? …. You don't? …. Well who asked you? …. Yes I kno I did ask you but-….. ok you kno wat? JUST SHUT UP. Lol I like having akward conversations with my imaginary friends. Until next time.**_

**Lonelydreamer27 (P.S. this is a phrase in which I CONSTANTLY USE)**

**WHATEVER DOESN'T KILL ME ONLY MAKES ME STRONGER**


End file.
